Yotokaido Series
Yotokaido Series (陽東街道系列 Yotokaido Keiretsu) or also known as Yotokaido Hexalogy (陽東街道 六部作''Yōtōkaidō Rokubusaku'') is, by far, the longest series and the one with various characters ever created by VerbenaxViolet in 2008. The story consists of 4 stories each with Aoi Higuchi (Blue Wizard Aoi), Ayako Higuchi (White Witch Ayako and Yotokaido: Reform!) and either Aiko Hayami, Kaname Higuchi, Nasumi Nichi or Sarutobi Uchina (Yotokaido ~Eternal Chronicles~) as the heroes of their respective stories. Stories '1st Story: Blue Wizard Aoi' The story focuses with Aoi Higuchi as he travels around Yotokaido to let people know that the Higuchi clan is not evil and deserves respect. '2nd Story: White Witch Ayako' Taken 4 years after the 1st story, Ayako Higuchi, is a witch trainee who has a knack in pranking people when they least expected it. She dreamed on becoming a Hoshi and would do anything to help people who are dear to her. '3rd Story: Yotokaido: Reform!' Taken 3 years after the 2nd story, Ayako is sleeping in the Temple of the Pure as Shiromaru Nichi is taking over her place as the Akahoshi (which he later returns when Ayako is done with her training). When she wakes up, she notices that Okamitochi is different and she is sad that she misses the fun. The main story is that they need to find the missing Hoshis of each respective lands. However, the mission groups are shortened to two instead of 4 groups. '4th Story: Yotokaido ~Eternal Chronicles~' Taken 21 years after the 3rd story, Aiko Hayami seeks the last fragments of Seironshura but unknown to her is that that fragment lies within his daughter, Honoka Saionji. '5th Story: Yotokaido ~Eternal Chronicles~ II' The story is set after 3 or 4 years after Yotokaido ~Eternal Chronicles~ wherein Honoka, now immune of her father's possession, joins Aiko and the others as a protector and ally. '6th Story: Yotokaido -Spiral Twilight-' Yotokaido -Sprial Twilight- is a story that focuses on the children of the characters in Yotokaido ~Eternal Chronicles~. Yotokaido seems to be disappearing and they must go to the Temple of Chrono to reverse time and fix the cause. Notable Characters 'Minor Characters' 'Higuchi clan' The Higuchi clan (樋口一族 Higuchi Ichizoku) is a clan who originally hailed from Shishitochi but was later permanently transferred to Okamitochi to decrease the threat that the clan held within themselves. The Higuchi’s are vessels of the forbidden element called Void which was created by their ancestor, Ai Higuchi by fusing her magicka together. Majority of the members wielded Void equally causing panic in Yotokaido. To avoid more danger, it has been announced that the Higuchi’s can learn more than one element so that they could forget about Void. {C They own a mansion made by traditional Japanese fashion in the edge of Okamitochi. They are rivals with the Hayami’s and would constantly fight about ridiculous things such as food but overall, they are somewhat friends. Unknown to the recent offsprings, The Higuchi’s have unlimited amount of magicka because of Void. They are highly skilled with the elements of Water, Wind and Ice and with hand tool weaponry (e.g.: Scythe, Axe, etc.). They are known for their blonde hair and green eyes. The current heir/ess is Ayako Higuchi '(Blue Wizard Aoi, White Witch Ayako and Yotokaido: Reform!) and 'Kaname Higuchi (Yotokaido ~Eternal Chronicles~ I and II). 'Notable Members' Akihiko Higuchi (樋口明彦 Higuchi Akihiko) Akihiko is one of Ayako's ancestors, the great-grandfather of Akira and Aruto Higuchi and the husband of Ai. He is known for being carefree and kind-hearted to adults and children alike. He is one of the members of the 'Superior Ones' inwhich it was passed on to Aoi when he knew how to get his true strength. Ai Higuchi (樋口愛 Higuchi Ai) Ai is one of Ayako's ancestors, the great-grandmother of Akira and Aruto Higuchi and the wife of Akihiko. She has a serious persona which led her to hit her husband whenever he did something stupid in her eyes however, she deeply loves her husband and is willing to protect him at all cost. Ai is the inventor of the new element called Void (or Energy) and the main purpose for doing so is to stop the invasion of foreigners to Shishitochi but she wasn't expecting that the element could be passed on to the next generation. Akira Higuchi (樋口晃 Higuchi Akira) Akira is the head of the Higuchi clan in the present time (Blue Wizard Aoi) Aruto Higuchi (樋口アルト Higuchi Aruto) Ami Higuchi (樋口亜美 Higuchi Ami) Asa Higuchi (樋口厚狭 Higuchi Asa) 'Hayami clan' The Hayami clan (速水一族 Hayami Ichizoku) is a clan from Okamitochi with highly intelligent descendants. They are known for being Fire users but little of the members are Lightning users. For them, being a Lightning user is a great opportunity to be the next heir of the clan. Because of this sort of tradition, Kenji Hayami, the current head of the clan, was disappointed that both of his sons, Kyohei and Kuro, are not Lightning users but nevertheless, he loved his sons equally. As the heir, Kyohei is trained to be in solitude and never speak to anyone other than Hayami’s however as soon as he met Aoi, he ran away from home and started his journey with him. In Part III, the heir title was transferred to Kuro for some unknown reason. But it was stated to Kuro himself that he can only get the title when his older brother is already married implying that Kyohei is probably married to someone but he never revealed it. According to Taiga, the 4th Midorihoshi, the Hayami’s are a colony of arrogant yet good-looking people that most girls would be dying to have them as their ‘destined one’ despite their behavior. It was written in scrolls kept in Sacred Temple that the only way to gain Lightning is either to have intercourse with a Higuchi or a Lightning user will willingly transfer some of his/her magicka to a certain person and that is up to the person to strengthen the element. The Hayami’s are known for the dark brown hair and opal eyes (or red when they're angry). The current heir/ess is Kyohei Hayami (Blue Wizard Aoi), Kuro Hayami (White Witch Ayako and Yotokaido: Reform!) and Aiko Hayami (Yotokaido ~Eternal Chronicles~ I and II) 'Notable Members' Kenji Hayami (速水健二 Hayami Kenji) Kasumi Hayami (速水霞 Hayami Kasumi) Kori Hayami (速水コリ Hayami Kori) Kokoro Hayami (速水心 Hayami Kokoro) Category:Plot Category:Series Category:World of Yotokaido